Abstract The FASEB Scientific Research Conference ?Matricellular Proteins in Inflammation and Tissue Remodeling? continues a more than 20-year history of conferences dedicated to matricellular proteins, a family of secreted modulatory adhesion proteins regulating interactions between cells and ECM. Matricellular proteins include a structurally diverse group of extracellular proteins, which regulate a wide array of key cellular processes, including cell adhesion, migration, survival, proliferation, extracellular matrix organization, growth factor and protease regulation, and differentiation. Of importance are emerging data showing key roles for matricellular proteins in diseases through their roles in regulating tissue remodeling, angiogenesis, fibrosis, inflammation, immunity, metabolism, and development. Matricellular proteins are therapeutic targets for multiple diseases, including cardiovascular disease, cancer and metastasis, autoimmunity, neurogenesis and neuropathic pain, ocular diseases including inflammation, glaucoma, and macular degeneration, diabetes and diabetic complications, skeletal dysplasia, and arthritis. The field has evolved from elucidating structure function activities of these complex proteins to identifying roles in diseases and the development of matricellular- targeted therapeutic interventions. The 2019 conference will be the 8th conference dedicated to matricellular proteins. The FASEB SRC ?Matricellular Proteins? is unique in that it is the only meeting focusing on the group of matricellular proteins that can bring together researchers, clinicians, and industry representatives from different fields and disciplines, who focus on specific matricellular proteins (thrombospondins, CCNs, SPARC, tenascins, etc.) in various contexts. The aims of the conference are: Aim 1. To bring together researchers with active interests in the structures, functions, and clinical applications of matricellular proteins and to create a forum for free exchange of ideas and new unpublished information among international researchers to ensure continued progress and innovation in the field. Aim 2. To promote translation of research findings into novel clinical therapies. Aim 3. To foster the development of young scientists through dissemination of their work and through meaningful exchanges with established scientists. The conference is designed to assure an appropriate representation of women and minority participants, as well as participation of young investigators and trainees. In addition to the scientific sessions, poster sessions, a career development session, and a ?Meet the expert? dinner are planned to facilitate the interactions of trainees and young investigators with established leaders of the field and to provide a friendly and supportive environment for the exchange of scientific ideas.